


Run away, run away with me

by harmonsangel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonsangel/pseuds/harmonsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon universe post 307: What would have happened if Clarke had left Polis before Titus got to her, and Lexa had come after her? SO MUCH FLUFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away, run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing anything, so go easy on me. Like I said in the summary, this is super fluffy, sappy, confessing their undying love kind of thing so if that's not your thing I suggest you don't read on. Don't judge me for the end, it's just a bit of fun. I'm trying to work my way up slowly to writing smut. Also, the characterisation of Lexa is a bit off, but hey what is fanfiction for. I hope you like it, bonus points if you spot the references to Merder (Greys Anatomy), Brittana (Glee) and The Fault In Our Stars. Hit me up on twitter (@HARMONSANGEL) or kudos this on here (or whatever it is that happens on AO3 :)   
> \- Amy

Clarke wakes as the last flame burns itself out, taking the light with it, and sits up slightly, trying to readjust her eyes to this new darkness. The formerly magnificent fire, long unattended, is now just a smoldering pile of embers on the floor of the cave, glowing half-heartedly. There is a light breeze in the air, ruffling her hair slightly, but the fire has had the desired effect and Clarke is deliciously warm for the first time since she had left Polis four days previously.   
She feels long legs shift slightly where they are tangled with her own, as Lexa mutters sleepily and tries to nuzzle in even closer to Clarke than her current position, asleep on Clarke’s chest, will allow. 

“Mmm…is it morning?” 

“You can sleep some more, ai hodnes, the sun hasn’t risen yet.” Clarke soothes, brushing her fingertips lightly over the other girl’s back, extremely warm to the touch from their fire.

“How is it that you are always so beautiful, even when we have just slept on the ground in the wilderness?” Lexa’s words tickle the sensitive skin at Clarke’s neck and she giggles, both at the sensation and the compliment. 

“It’s pitch dark. You can’t even see me.” Clarke shakes her head, smiling down at her lover.

“You forget, ai prisa, I spent weeks at a time in caves like these in my youth. My eyesight is far superior to yours. I can see you well enough, and you are beautiful.”

“Fine. But I bet you won’t think I’m beautiful tomorrow when I’ve been riding a horse for nine hours and my ass is on fire.” Clarke is joking, but as soon as the words are out she regrets them as she has reminded them both of her impending return to Arcadia, and their inevitable parting.

“Perhaps we could walk some. It will take longer, but as least you will be comfortable,” Lexa suggests hopefully, in reality caring far more about getting to spend extra time with Clarke than any discomfort her ‘ass’ may or may not be in. She can read Clarke’s thoughts as if they were her own, even though she is not making any audible sounds. Lexa knows Clarke is torn between her unwavering duty to her people and these feelings between them, and she also knows that given the opportunity, she would stand by her side until the end of her days, this wonderful girl who fell from the sky. But like always when she allows herself to dream this way, the doubt returns like the sting of a knife, the fear that she is not enough for Clarke, and never could be. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lexa is shocked out of her panicked reverie by Clarke’s soft voice in the near darkness. 

“Anything.”

“If someone gave you a do-over, a chance to live a regular life without being Heda, would you take it?”

Lexa considers her answer. The position of Heda is a great honour and she has not wished for life without it since she was a very young girl. For so long she has identified herself only as Commander, not allowing herself room to feel anything or be anyone else. But she has grown weary, and begun to see that life has far more to offer her than endless meetings with the War Council in the Polis tower. Clarke has shown her what her life could be like, a life with genuine happiness and love in it, and suddenly she is sure that she has to give this life a try. She has to tell Clarke how she feels, and not let fear get in the way. 

“That depends. Do I get to keep you?”

Clarke is surprised. She thought she knew what Lexa’s answer would be before she had even asked the question. 

“We probably would never have met.”

“Then no. I wouldn’t change it. Being Heda has brought me great responsibility, and sometimes great pride, but I only care that it brought me to you. I couldn’t live without you, and I don’t wish to.” Lexa’s heart clenches in that painful way it has only started doing since she met Clarke. 

Clarke sits up abruptly, bringing Lexa with her, and she fur falls from their shoulders leaving them both bare and vulnerable. Clarke’s eyes have adjusted somewhat by now, and she can make out tears, not yet shed, sparkling in Lexa’s emerald eyes.

After what seems like forever to Lexa, Clarke speaks.

“Run away with me, Lexa. Don’t go back to Polis, and I won’t go back to Arcadia. I love you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. My whole life, everyone has always wanted something from me, and after a while I was so used to it, I mistook dependency for love. And then I met you, and you were everything. It was like I was drowning and you were a breath of fresh air. You’ve never asked me to be anything except myself and I’ll never ask you to be anything, except mine. Forever. How does that sound?”  
“Clarke, I—,” but Clarke has started voicing her feelings and now she can’t stop.

“That day in Polis, when I left your bed, that almost broke me. I see now it wasn’t just a hard decision, it was the wrong decision. I felt like I was never going to be the same, because I was never going to see you again. Then you came flying through those gates like my lady knight in shining armour, or something, and I thought you were going to ask me this. I thought you’d tell me we were going to run away, have a life together, be happy forever. And then you said you just wanted to escort me home. I loved you for that, I really did, but honestly I just, just, I want you, everything with you…” Clarke is babbling now, her nerves getting the best of her, and she’s relieved when Lexa interrupts.

“You had to make the decision on your own. I didn’t want to force you when I know how important your people are to you.” She takes both of Clarke’s hands in hers. “Ai hod you in. If you want this, I am yours.”

Clarke kisses her then, unable to wait any longer. It is a new kind of kiss, a kiss where everything is on the table and they have everything to play for, but they are going to do it together. Lexa has her hands on either side of Clarke’s flushed face when they break apart. She stares into her eyes, and Lexa has seen the ocean, but still she thinks there is nothing more blue or more beautiful in the world. 

“I want to tell you something. It’s-,” she hesitates, trying to recall the word in English, “How would Skaikru say it? Embarassing? Yes, it’s embarrassing.”  
“Well now I’m intrigued,” says Clarke, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

“The day we met, after you left my tent, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to kiss you, right from that first moment. It was so instant, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Kissing you and touching you, I couldn’t get it out of my mind, but it wasn’t just that. We’d only just met but for some reason I was picturing you in my future, and everything had changed because I could no longer plan for anything without including you in it. I thought it couldn’t just be me, something so strong, you had to feel it too. So I kissed you that day right before Mount Weather, and when you kissed me back it was like everything suddenly made sense. For all those months when you were missing, I was so distracted, I think it drove Titus to madness. He was always trying to catch my attention when all I could think of was you. I thought I’d lost you forever, so I consoled myself with fantasies of a future we would never have. Now maybe we can. I love you so much, and I want to share everything with you.”

“We will. We’ll have everything. Honestly, I felt the same way. You hear the clichés about love at first sight, and you don’t think there could be any truth to them until a moment like that.” 

Clarke hadn’t realized it but at some point during her confessions the sun had risen outside the mouth of the cave, and it felt like a sign. A new beginning, a new life. There would be many challenges, but they would deal with those later. 

“Shall we get going?” she asks.

“Where shall we go?” and Clarke shivers with excitement at those words. They could go anywhere. The possibilities were infinite, and she was overwhelmed with joy at their little infinity. 

Looking back at Lexa, she laughs suddenly. Lexa is confused, elbowing the other girl in the ribs until she explains. “What is funny?”

“Nothing, just, your nipples are hard.” Clarke is still giggling.

“Of course they are. You’re naked.” This just makes Clarke laugh even harder because Lexa is still so serious and confused. 

“Clarke, do you realize we cannot tell our children about the day we confessed our love to each other when the story ends in ‘and then your mother pointed out my hard nipples.’” More hysteria from the blonde. Lexa sighs, trying to feign real annoyance, and then “I suppose I’ll just have to make sure we’re equal.” 

Pushing a still laughing Clarke down onto the fur blanket with both hands, she rolls herself onto the shorter girl, bracketing her hips with her thighs so that Clarke couldn’t go anywhere even if she wanted to. 

“What about our journey?” Clarke asks breathlessly, in between giggles, not helped by the ministrations Lexa has commenced on her neck and chest. 

“Later, ai hodnes. We have all the time in the world. Now stop laughing and kiss me, you fool.”


End file.
